Robot Engie
This page has been cleaned up and brought to standards and it was a trip to hell and back. Please, try to keep it from looking like preschooler work again. (You didn't enjoy Gaugh's unique typing methods?) Robot Engie was created by Gaughwwe1234. Robot Engie is an Engineer who was killed by CBS and was taken in by a doctor by the name of Sergai, who gave him a second chance at life. His outfit is a permanent part of his body, composed of a Clockworks Helm, Pip-Boy and a Gunslinger. Engi is someone who sometimes is good, sometimes evil(Tends toward evil when AdmiralTrainstorm uses him), and this moral ambiguity can make him unpredictable. Engi can shoot lasers from his helmet's eyes and uses his Pip-Boy to summon Help or weapons. What people dont know is that Engie is not as Trainstorm makes him seem, though what with aforementioned moral ambiguousness his motives and behavior are up in the air most of the time. Before Robot Engie became what he now is his name was Noogle Bernstein, as he was a fan of the extremely cheap Rugal Bernstein. Abilities *Shoots lasers out of eyes *Uses Pip-Boy to "Summon Help" or "Spawn a Weapon" Friends & Foes Robot Engie is among the passive GMod Monsters and hence has access to a somewhat less vitriolic social circle. Friends: #Pete The Redneck Sniper. #Captain Demoman #Sergai #TheInvertedShadow #Gravy Guitarman Foes: #Any Good Guys made by AdmiralTrainstorm #Graval Pit Mafia #Negative Funnyman #Cheese Scout Quotes "Start Prayin Boy." Faults and Weaknesses As with any robotics-themed or metallic Monsters, Robot Engie has a weakness to magnets and electromagnetic fields/weapons. Sergai Whilst little is known a bout him as of now, a large aspect of Sergai is derived from the fact that he was personally responsible for the revival of Robot Engie. He is infamous for being happy when a fence is in the background.(As shown in the picture) Sergai works as a landlord, collecting the rent from TheInvertedShadow on extremely rare occasions, though no evidence of this happening has been seen. Sergai's left eye is also horrifically scarred, due to deciding to slam his face into a Chess board covered in broken glass. Rumour has it he is good friends with YMU15, Ganon and Vayne Solidor. Sergai has also become worshipped among his own kind for being good chums with that one medic theinvertedshadow made up. I think his name was Bilbo. His name is Warin. Sergai lives in a suitcase and gets a really bad internet connection in there. He also has a mustache that can only be seen on thursday. Sergai is just a nickname he got at the cuboard shooting club, his real name is Noit. Abilities Sergai's main ability is his abundant medical and mechanical/robotic knowledge, which is how he saved Engineer by turning him into Robot Engie. Sergai is extremely religious and decided Engie should only say "Start prayin' boi" because Sergai spent a lot of time wearing a dunce hat as a child. How these events are related, nobody knows. Sergai can also collect the rent when a certain cosmic allignment comes into play. When someone doesn't have the rent he becomes incredibly emotional and spends much time in dark corners thinking about taxes. Sergai's most interesting ability would be that when he punches himself in the ass he can summon Robot Engie. It's odd, but it works. Quotes *"HAY YOO! PAY RENT!" *"Where's the rent shadow?! *Sniff* WAAAAAAH" *"Sine! Cosine! FISHTANK!" *"WHOEVER LET ME OUTTA MY CAGE SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO GET THEIR LISENSE REVOKED!" Friends *Gaughwwe1234 *Gog *Gogg *Gof(as he calls himself) Appearances *Robot Engi in his first video *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia Category:Characters